Friendship never dies
by Moogle Empress
Summary: My first oneshot. Yuan looks back on his memories 4000 years ago. Where he first encounters Kratos, his first true friend and everything that happened to him. All you Yuan lovers out there, please read and review this. Reposted


Friendship never dies

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuan from TOS. If I did I would marry him.

Yuan: O.O

Summery: Yuan looks back on his memories 4000 years ago. Where he first encounters Kratos, his first true friend and everything that happened to him. All you Yuan lovers out there. Please read and review this. Peeeeaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeeeee!

_It's been so long...So long since all this had begun, the rise of Cruxis and Mithos' twisted desire to resurect Martel. I was going over some reports that were at least a couple months old. I was choosing which ones to get rid of and ones to keep. So much had happened over the last 3 months. The Kharlan tree was reborn with the newly reborn Martel as it's guardian, I knew however that the Martel I had known was long gone. She was now finally resting in peace after 4000 years. The Kharlan tree was now named "Yggdrasil" in favor of Mithos and Martel who were now no longer living._

_Kratos came back from Derris Kharlan because he claimed that the exspheres on Derris Kharlan were rid of. I knew though that Kratos came back because of Lloyd, who was now dating the chosen of Sylverant, Colette. I could never understand why Lloyd chose to fall for the air-headed former chosen, he then guessed because in a sense they were alike. They were both air-heads._

_I really didn't know what happened to Lloyd's companions except for Raine and Genis, I was told that they were trying to rid discrimination. However, I knew it wasn't going to be easy, I knew that it was easier to hate than to forgive, I had known that from expirence. Since as long I could even remember, and that's long in my lifetime that I wasted. I was discriminated for my tainted blood, the blood of elves and humans flowing through my veins, hated by everyone, even my own parents hated me. My father left a very long time ago, leaving my mother with me still unborn and eventually born into this world._

_Back then, no one would of comforted a half-elf like me. I ran away from home once, to see if my mother would actually notice that I wasn't there...But she never did. I was prehaps only 7 when I did that, so my once pure naivety was shattered on that day. So I never went back, I kept running. For the other few months, I had a hard time trying to keep myself alive with what there was. All the main supplies of food were being used for the war, leaving quite a few besides the noble families humans to starve. I'm not sure how Elves managed, I guess we'll never know that little secret huh?_

_Anyway, like I said, it was a hard life for a half-elf back in the Kharlan war. When food supplies get low, it gets harder to stay alive, and even if there was food outside towns and cities, they would eventually get harvested, leaving nothing left. But it was this way of life that I was able to meet my very first friend._

_My first human friend, Kratos._

_He eventually in time became my best friend, I could tell you almost about everything about Kratos when he was a child. He was actually like Lloyd back then, a real baka, he didn't even know what an half-elf or even what a war was! But despite his idioticy, there was something about him that couldn't allow me to act cold towards him. He hardly acted like the Kratos that I knew today. He was more innocent and more energetic than he was today. I remember the very first time that we met, what a bizarre encounter of fate that was._

_(Flashback)_

_"Get back here you filthy thief!" A man scowled from the background._

_I kept running and I told myself that as well, never allowing myself to cease running. I finally came into what seemed like a huge garden, I noticed then it was one of the noble homes of Meltokio, since it was dark, I guessed nobody could see me. So I decided to hide behind some trees and finally fell to the ground with a silent thud._

_"Man, for a second there, I thought I was done for." I panted and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I was still wearing my clothing of when I left home. It somehow still fit me, maybe it helped that since I was skinny from the lack of food. I wasn't able to get anything to eat today either, that man caught me before I could ever lay a hand on something. Not that I wanted to steal, I really didn't, but what choice do I have?_

_I decided that maybe I should rest for today, who knows? Maybe today would be better, at least I hoped so. Before I could get to sleep though, something tripped over my body while by mistake, also hitting me at my stomach._

_  
"OW! Hey! What was that for?" I yelled as I sat up from my lying postion and wrapping my arms around my stomach while turning my head to the one that woke me up so rudely. _

_"No! Keep it down! They'll hear you!" The boy whispered to me._

_"Who?" I said loudly again._

_"Get down!" The boy tackled me to the ground and just then I saw someone looking through the bushes._

_"Where did that kid go? That Kratos will be in trouble when I find him again!" The man growled as removed his head from the bushes and downwards._

_"Thank goodness." Kratos sighed._

_"What was that all about?" I was completely confused back then._

_"You see...I ran from home, because I don't want to fight innocent people that got caught up in this war. Whatever that war is anyway?" Kratos explained._

_"What? You don't know what a war is!" I did an anime fall when I heard this._

_"They were gonna send me to this school that teaches you about war and such. So...That's why I'm here." Kratos said._

_"This is the Kharlan war, the battle between humans, Elves and half-elves, any of this ringing a bell?" I asked._

_"No." Kratos replied naively._

_"Ack! Geez, you're a real thick-head! Don't you see that I'm that I'm a half-elf myself? Aren't you going to kill me or something?" I asked._

_"Hmmmm, what's an half-elf?" Kratos asked again._

_"What! You don't know what a half-elf is either! What do they teach you humans?" I shouted from complete shock. I never thought humans were this thick._

_"Should I know?" Kratos asked._

_"Argh! I'm a half-elf! Humans hate us. Don't you know that?" I retorted._

_"I don't hate you. I think you're nice even if you act cold." Kratos told me._

_"Huh? You don't...Hate me?" I asked again, not beleiving what just came out of that human's mouth._

_"Of course not. You're the first friend I've ever made. Everyone else thinks I'm too important to be around so I don't have any friends." Kratos replied._

_"A friend?" I repeated that. That was the very first time I had ever heard someone say that to me._

_"You don't want to?" Kratos looked a little hurt._

_"You idiot!" I shouted as I whacked his head._

_"Ow!" Kratos groaned._

_"What kind of question is that? To be honest, you're the first human that treated me so fairly before. So, I guess I can live with being your friend." I told him._

_It was then that Kratos hugged me. _

_"Ah! Get off me! You're cutting my air supply!" I protested, since my lungs were being cut off from his strength._

_"Oops, sorry." Kratos appologised and released his grip. "I'm Kratos! And you are?" Kratos brought his hand out and introduced himself._

_"Um, Yuan." I replied and shook his hand._

_(End of flashback)_

_It was after that we had started travelling together. I had to admit, back then, I was glad that I met Kratos. Because it made life a little more exciting and more intresting. Over the years though, Kratos became an expert with swords like me with my magic. His personality was changing a bit and then became the additude that Kratos has today. I guess that was a sign saying that Kratos wasn't naive anymore. He became what you call the "Brooding silent" type. After about 10 years together, that's when we met Mithos and his sister, Martel._

_I had never thought back then that we, the four of us would go on an quest to stop the Kharlan War that had existed for at least 1000 years. Mithos Yggdrasil, back then, he was a ideal youth, he had tried so hard to make a peaceful world without war, he became Kratos' pupil, learning in the ways of using a sword. It was long and dangerous adventure, but we finally suceeded in stopping the Kharlan war. Along that quest, I had fallen in love as well, I was fallen in love with Martel Yggdrasil, Mithos' older sister._

_I was smitten with Martel since the first day. Kratos prehaps saw that too, since he kept smirking all the time. Mithos however was a little TOO over protective of his sister, he normally gave me death glares when I try to get close. It was Martel though who was able to tame the protective youth and allowed us to talk more. I also remembered that Kratos helped out too, I laughed at the memory._

_On the day that would be the most wonderful day of my life, the day that I was going to propose to Martel, Kratos had tied Mithos to a tree and gagged him while I was proposing to Martel. Once I did ask her, she accepted, I never felt so...Happy, she also confessed her feelings as well as I did as I was proposing. I even still kept the ring that I had given Martel on that day. Once we went back to camp, we saw what Kratos had done to keep Mithos "occuipied". Like I had said, Kratos had tied Mithos to a tree and gagged him. Martel whacked Kratos so many times with the staff while I was trying to calm down my fiance._

_When Kratos finally untied Mithos and ungagged him, we told him about our engagement, and well...Mithos pratically fainted. It was such a memorible moment, something I would always recite, thinking back on the good old days before any of this happened. Back then it was just me, Martel, Kratos and Mithos of course as a team. Until one day...That came to an end..._

_Humans had blocked our path just a few months after we stopped the war. Martel went in front of us and told them that we were just passing by and did not mean any harm. However, the humans chose not to listen and killed Martel with a single stab. I was shattered, completely broken when that happened, all my faith in humanity was lost and Mithos was just the same. Kratos as well was sevrely damaged by Martel's death. Her last words to us, mainly to her brother. She wanted a world everyone could live in harmony, and with that, she was gone._

_The three of us. Me, Kratos and Mithos driven by complete hatred and deppresion over the one we loved so much, we killed the humans that slayed her, even as they were screaming in pain, I did not heed to it, I keep attacking until they finally were lying in their own blood. Thinking back on it, I knew that Martel wouldn't of wanted that, how she was prehaps mortified of such an action._

_Mithos had given up on his hopes and ideals, all he strived for now was to bring Martel back, at any cost whatsoever. He created Cruxis, made himself, Kratos and I into angels, creating a new religion that had lasted for 4000 years._

_The World regeneration. Mithos had seperated the two worlds using the power of the eternal sword that was given to him by Origin. He had started churches of Martel and had spreaded how Martel as a "Goddess" that was sleeping, that how a young girl who is known as the "Chosen" to travel to the tower of Salvation to regenerate the world._

_What a horrible thing it was. The Chosen was to be used as a vessel for Martel, to give her a new body since her soul was saved by the exsphere. However, I knew Martel would not want this. At first, I went along with this, knowing that Martel had a chance of coming back, but now, I had finally opened my eyes to the truth. Martel would not have wanted this at all, and I knew that better than her own brother. So, I started my own organization, the renegades. Our duty was to stop the resurection of Martel and bring the two worlds back together as they should be._

_Kratos had still served Mithos or rather "Lord Yggdrasil" even after I had secretly betrayed Mithos. Kratos knew about I was the leader of the group. However, Kratos didn't tell Mithos at all, in fact, he protected me when Mithos had started to become supcious of my actions of late. Kratos however protected me and told him that he was just worrying too much. I still didn't get it, why was he protecting me? He knew that he and I were enemies now, maybe it was because of our friendship reached further than Mithos could of possibly known. Kratos and I had been together since children, we had trusted each other and grown into best friends after one monster after another._

_Maybe that was why._

_That leads us all up to the current events. You already known about Lloyd right? The baka hero?And you do know about Kratos being his father then? Then I won't go into that story. For it was a time of loss for Kratos, when he lost his love, Anna to the cruel hands of Mithos and Kvar. I had to admit, I too was quite fond of Anna even though she was human, there was something about her that just...Stood out from all humans, a bit like Kratos in a sense. I won't say anymore than that, I was also sadden by Anna's death, Kratos however was just like me when Martel died, I had tried all I could to comfort him, knowing that I had gone through the same experince. When I needed someone to comfort me when Martel died, Kratos was there for me, he brought me back from the ashes of the Yuan I was. I was the same yet I was not, Kratos was just the same, and so was Mithos. _

_When I finally was down to the last paper, I noticed that the paper was actually a letter...From Kratos? I opened it and read the contents of it. It said:_

_**Yuan,**_

_**I don't know what you will deicide to do from here on, but whatever you decide, I'll stand by it. It's time that you move on from what happened then and find a new way for you. I learned that from Lloyd as well, I plan on staying with Lloyd and his fiance, Collete.**_

_That made me make an anime fall. Great, Lloyd and Colette were engaged, that means a wedding of two air-heads and then prehaps sometime later more air-heads will exist. I feel so sorry for Kratos. I continued to read the letter:_

_**If you deicide to be a part of this life too, everyone will be more happy to have you. After all, you went through much solitude as much as I have. You know where to find us. I hope we'll see you, espcially myself again soon.**_

_**And don't forget,**_

_**Friendship never dies.**_

_**I have to go now, Noishe is biting my leg, demanding his food.**_

_**Goodbye for now, **_

_**Kratos Aurion**_

_I laughed softly at this, Noishe always a head-strong protozoan, even when he became a wuss after being attacked by the monster verison of Anna. I remembered how we found Noishe in the first place. Kratos was still a 10 year old and he found an injuried green and white puppy. I refused at first, thinking that it could be a monster in disguise, but Kratos begged and begged to keep it, until I finally gave up and gave him the damn dog. Soon after Noishe recovered from his wounds, he followed us everywhere. And I just had to aceept Noishe a member of the party, since Noishe wouldn't leave no matter what I did. Kratos still treats Noishe well, even to today._

_Thinking about on what Kratos said, I got up from my desk and headed to the reheraids area, I took one and headed for Iselia. Maybe he was right, maybe it was time to let go of the shadows of my past and think about of what I should do now. I'm sure Martel would want that._

_And now I finally know why Kratos protected me from Mithos' acussations and what drove Kratos to many extents to try not to hurt me._

_It's like he said..._

_friendship never dies. And you know what? I agree with that with no regrets._

_No regrets at all._

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Well that's a wrap! You know what to do, please read and review the story. No flames or insults please cause I don't like them. Well I hope you like this oneshot. See ya later!

Moogle: Kupo!


End file.
